Forever Rose
by JenjiRose
Summary: Pam bonds with Tara with one very small and very undescritive sex scene so younger audiences can read but beware this is True Blood related not for the children


I walked down the stairs to the basement where I knew Tara to be, I could feel her suffering and her pain through the bond we shared through the bond I gave her. Why was I doing this? She wasn't my ideal choice as a progeny, but I wasn't her ideal choice as a maker either, she could have done better with Eric or even that pathetic Compton, atleast Compton cared about his fiery haired progeny, Eric had been the kind of maker no one else could compare to, maybe only Godric, but Godric was gone now, and no one felt that pain worse than Eric, because loved him more than anyone in this world loved anyone else, I knew that to be a fact. I wasn't Eric and I certainly wasn't Godric, I could not be a stand up maker, when I was still so young myself, only 100 vampire years old. Godric and Eric both had been around a thousand when they made progenies, I was 900 years short of the mark, but Eric believed that I could be a maker, he believed that I could be a damn good maker too, and though I would never live up to him or his maker, I would most definitely be a better maker than Compton.

"Tara?" I asked the raven haired beauty as she sat her back to me on the edge of the stairs "Yeah." I sighed at her disdain before sitting next to her; I looked at the side of her face. "Tara, I have been less than perfect, I have not taken care of you the way I should have the way you deserve to be taken care of." I managed the words, and she tilted her head towards me. I licked my lips and brushed her hair back her ear, taking her hand in two of mine "And that is not only but mostly because I have undoubtedly lost my own maker, atleast I will have within the next few nights…and you don't understand the pain of losing your maker, because we have not bonded yet, and we probably won't for many decades but I…" I took in a ragged breath "I am not a motherly or in this case maker-ly person, I don't have a motherly instinct me, I despise children, I despise a lot of people, and I at one time despised you, but you are…my child now, and you should know some things about me, and my history, my past with my maker, and I will tell you, I will bore you with tales of the early 20th century until your crying your pretty eyes out in boredom."

Tara faced me "Why, why do you care." I stared at her "Because you are my progeny, because you are my child, because you are the only one I have left, to carry on my dynasty to carry on the legacy of Eric my maker, because I…care about you, maybe not as much as I should, but as much as I can, now at least." She swallowed and nodded, I smiled gently at her.

"I was born Pamela Ravenscroft, I later changed my name to Pamela Swynford De Beaufort, but for now in this story I'm Pamela Ravenscroft…My father was a wealthy businessman and my mother raised me to be a proper lady, I spent most of my twenties breaking off engagements and young men's hearts…into my early thirties I began working at a brothel as a prostitute, eventually as I grew more experienced I opened my own brothel in San Francisco the year was 1905 and I was 37 human years old…I was the Madam of the Comstock Brothel, and strange murders began happening to my prostitutes, I was not pleased and one night after I found a body of one of my girls I walked out of the brothel and down the street, into a dark alley beside a building, a was shoved into a light pole by a mugger or a rapist to this day I didn't know what he planned with me as he pressed his blade into my face, but Eric took him out ripped his throat open, Eric took fancy with me I guess you could say, he came back the next night and refused all my other girls and asked for me"

Tara was wide eyed "What happened next." I smirked "We found who was the killing the girls…Bill Compton and his maker Lorena, Eric caught them after the girl was dead while they were still in the room, Eric easily overpowered the 200 year old Lorena and Bill who was still very young, they paid for the girls they killed and Eric walked to me and kissed me, I took him to bed, and I long story short asked him to turn me into a vampire, he then replied, becoming a maker is an eternal commitment, greater than any marriage, deeper than any human bond, he refused so I walked up to my dresser and I slit my forearms open, and told him, turn me or watch me die, guess what he chose to do." Tara leaned back "Wow." She was in awe, "Eric and I had a sexual relationship for many years after he turned me, but I came to realize that I preferred women in my bed and he came to realize that our bond that enhanced by sex is still powerful without, we have had a few occasions since the thirties when we had sex, five or six times I would say, but I want you to know to understand that what Eric and I had what we have, is truly greater than any marriage and deeper than any human bond, what we have is something no human will ever know something you won't until the night it hits you when you rise for the day and suddenly you don't hate me anymore."

Tara shook her head "I don't hate you Pam, I just hate being a vampire." I smiled with a little sigh "You won't forever, as you grow older, as you learn more about this world, you will began to like it and soon you'll be glad that I turned you, think about it like this, anything you want now is yours, the outfit I put you in last night that isn't what you have to wear all the time, I prefer pinks, and blues, sometimes lavenders, twinsets, khakis, dresses whatever you like to wear when you're not working at Fangtasia, you can wear anything you want, as long as it looks amazing I won't settle for you wearing anything less, you can have the most lavish room in our house, you can have any material thing you want, and you can't tell me that you'd rather live a human life, the life that you had over having everything you want."

Tara looked away "It's not like I had many friends anyway, and I don't have any now, screw Sookie and Lafayette." I chuckled "I agree with you about screwing Sookie, and I never really liked your cousin but you don't have to even look at them again, I'll keep them both out of Fangtasia." She nodded and looked down at the black lace corset she wore. "I'm sorry about Eric." I nodded "Not your problem to worry about." I said gently and I took the back of her head and leaned forward kissing her forehead and she laid her head on my chest. I held the back of her head as she cried into my shirt, "Shush Tara…everything we'll be okay." And I hoped not only for my sake but for hers that everything would be okay.

"We've still got another two hours before dawn let's head on home." She pulled away and I wiped her eyes, pulling her up by her hand, "Come on." I lead her upstairs and into Eric's office, Ginger was cleaning a small spill on the floor, "Ginger, feed Tara." Ginger stood up straight and walked up to Tara, "Try this without me commanding you." Tara nodded and her fangs clicked into place, she drove her fangs into Ginger's throat and swallowed slowly savoring the taste of her used up cheap blood. I listened to her heartbeat and when it started to slow, I went to tell Tara but she was already pulling away and licking the twin wounds until they closed. I smirked proudly and pulled Ginger's head so that she was looking Tara in the eye "Tara, stare into her eyes, deep into her eyes, like your trying to see into her soul." I whispered and Tara stared into Ginger's eyes, "Do you feel it, the control you're gaining over her mind over her." Tara nodded slowly "Yes." I nodded "Now tell Ginger to close the bar in fifteen minutes, and lock the door when she's leaving." Tara swallowed Ginger was completely under her control "Close the bar in fifteen minutes, and lock the door when your leaving." Ginger nodded "Yes I will."

I took Tara's hand and pulled her out of the office and through Fangtasia, and out into the parking lot, I slid into the front seat of Eric's corvette and Tara jumped into the passenger's side door, "This car is awesome." I scoffed "Maybe for your 100th death day, for now, I think you can manage with a sleek black Mercedes." Tara sighed "That's a long time for now." I smirked and handed her a credit card, under my name "This has a limit, you can use it until I get you your own card, if anyone asks if it's not yours, Glamour them." Tara nodded and I pulled out of Fangtasia "The limit is half a million dollars and you cannot go out…" Tara huffed, and I smirked "Without a means to contact me with." I handed her a sidekick "It works and you're old enough for a iPhone, do not undermine me and buy one, here are the things you cannot buy, a cell phone since you already have one, a car since I'm going to be getting you one, and you may to Bon Temps and Shreveport, though I recommend you don't return to your human family, that never ends well in any cases, you have free roam of said areas, the first time that you do not show up for work at Fangtasia, go outside of Shreveport or Bon Temps, or the first time that you seek to undermine my authority as your maker you will lose your card, your phone and your car, and you will be drinking nothing but true blood for a week, is this in anyway unclear." Tara shook her head "Good."

I walked into my house followed by Tara, "You can pick a bedroom upstairs on the left side, they all have light tight holes underneath the floorboards in the closet, I will remind you when to go to ground for the day, now go upstairs find a room, go shopping on the computer do something important with your life." Tara smiled and flashed upstairs, I closed my eyes, and my thoughts went to Eric, I could not feel him but I could only hope that he was either fighting for his life in every way he could or at peace with Godric, I knew that Eric wouldn't die easy, neither would I, and if worse came to worse and Edgington went free, I would take Tara somewhere very far away, perhaps to London to that town near Bloomsbury, yes, there, no one knew about that town. I sat down on the couch and leaned back closing my eyes praying to the God that I didn't believe in, that if he couldn't spare Eric that he would take Russell out.

"Pam." Tara asked, she was in a towel, I sighed "Yes." She frowned "Is everything okay." I nodded "I hope so, my room is the first on the right, there's something in the closet that will fit you, do not touch my Louboutin pink double pumps, and those are mine." Tara nodded and walked back upstairs. I stood up and closed the light tight shutters over all the windows in the house. I walked upstairs and sat on my bed, Tara came out naked in a pair of slutty stripper boots, I raised an eyebrow "You said that sex wasn't necessary but it made the…" I smirked "The bond stronger." She walked up to me and crawled onto the bed, I stared her down as that funny feeling of seeing your progeny in your bed for the first time entered me a hundred years after turning Collin. I pulled her to me and rolled us over.

I bent my lips down to hers and kissed her with all the fire and energy I needed out of my body, and we fucked again and again until dawn, until she fell under in the middle of an orgasm, I chuckled and licked my fingers clean before sighing and laying next to her on the bed and closing my eyes. I might not be as good as Eric, and I'd never be as good as Godric, but I was definitely better than Compton, and Tara would be three times the stronger and better vampire than Jessica was at the ripe age of 3 years old, I would be sure of it, I would make her into a great vampire, and though she'll never know one and she barely knows the other, she will carry on the legacy of two glorious vampires as I have tried to do.


End file.
